


Stormy Night in the Bedroom (Short)

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Kudos: 2





	Stormy Night in the Bedroom (Short)

It was a rainy summer night of July 14th, 1988, in Winterfell City; Ygritte stood by the window in the darkened bedroom on the first floor of Stark Manor, the bedroom that she and Jon had at their disposal... Beautiful red haired girl with icy blue-and-gray eyes wore a black sport bra and dark gray-and-red 3/4 tights, her taut and slightly muscled stomach and feet bare, her long fiery red hair falling down her back. All of a sudden she lifted her arms above her head and started moving her head in circles, her eyes closed, flexing the muscles in her neck; a few moments later she started moving her hips, lifting and dropping them, in slow moves. Ygritte was so into her practice that she snapped back to attention when she felt Jon's hands hugging her waist, and she even let out a quiet yelp of shock; Jon turned her towards him face first, and then he started kissing her neck, slowly moving down, and Ygritte gasped half loudly a few moments later when Jon's lips lightly brushed her belly button...


End file.
